


Other Miserable Beauties

by DoctorsOrders



Series: From the Scrapes and Bruises [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dealer Bones, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Heroin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Junkie Jim, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needles, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Substance Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is a gruff, divorced smack dealer who's pretty sure he can't screw his life up anymore than he already has, until he starts dealing to Jim, a dead-end junkie with loose morals, and he can't let him go.</p><p>"AU where Jim is a heroin addict and Bones is his overly-possessive dealer, and they have a lot of sex." -Description on the playlist that the fic is based on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Miserable Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING!! Substance Abuse/Drug Addiction (specifically heroin)**  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> AU and inspiration from the McKirk mix "Opium and Other Miserable Beauties" used with permission: 8tracks.com/leonardmccoy/opium-and-other-miserable-beauties  
> Which is also where I snagged the title from.
> 
> This is not a particularly nice story. Please be aware Bones is a little more rough around the edges in this than usual, but I did my very best to keep him in character. 
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own  
> Disclaimer: Nothing about Star Trek is mine, I only own the plot of this work.

The kid was shaking. Not that that was anything new, the kid was always shaking when Leonard saw him--he probably shook when Leonard didn’t see him too. He’d been dealing heroin to this kid for the past two months. Leonard saw him often, he always bought small quantities and usually paid in cash, sometimes he bartered with bits of jewelry and one time an mp3 player, but he always paid. 

 

He looked forward to seeing the kid, Leonard didn't know his name, but he didn't know the names of most of his customers. The kid was friendly, if not a little cocky, he took his shit without a fuss then disappeared into the dark. If Leonard looked past the light layer of grime, the thin frame and the deep set, shadowed eyes the kid was attractive. Actually, if Leonard was being honest, even with all that he found him attractive, he wasn't sure what that said about him, but he knew he was pretty fucked up in his own way. 

 

It was a shame this kid was shooting dope, it really was. He was young, couldn’t be older than twenty-two, but Leonard had dealt to younger. He told himself he didn’t care, as long as they could pay, but that wasn’t entirely true. It was just when he admitted that he cared it was too hard, and he couldn’t pay rent with guilt. 

 

The kid’s shoulders were hunched, and his hands stuffed in his pockets, “Hey Bones, I need a hit.” Bones. That’s what the customers called him. It was a stupid street name, but it was better than being a dealer named ‘Leonard.’

 

“Whatd’ya got for me?” Leonard surveyed the kid wrapped in a tattered and stained army-navy jacket.

 

The kid shivered, “I...I don’t have anything right now,” he raised his eyes to meet Leonard’s, “please Bones.” 

 

“What’s your name kid?” He asked his brow furrowed, if Leonard was going to reprimand him, he was going to get the kid's name .

 

“Jim,” he replied, he bit his lip absently. 

 

“So Jim, you think if you come to me with a sad look I’ll give you free shit?”

 

“No, I just--”

 

“I’m a pretty reasonable guy, it doesn’t have to be cash--you know that--but you’ve gotta give me something if you want your H.” 

 

Jim hugged his arms to his chest, and fidgeted, “I could blow you.” 

 

It wasn’t the first time someone had offered Leonard sex as payment, but it was the first time he considered the offer seriously. Sex didn’t pay the bills either, but it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it before. “You really need it, huh?” he asked looking Jim up and down. 

 

The kid nodded, “I’ll have cash next time,” he hedged before insisting, “I give good head.” 

 

Leonard pressed his lips together, he almost couldn’t believe he was going to let this happen, he would have never asked for it, but the kid had offered. “Fine, just this once,” he said as he motioned with his jaw for Jim to follow him further into the dark, “c’mere.”

 

Jim sunk to his knees in front of him as Leonard settled against the brick wall. The kid looked up at him as he undid Leonard’s jeans and pushed his boxers out of the way with twitchy hands. God, he looked even better from this angle, wide blue eyes staring up at him from under thick lashes, lips parted. He was going to hell, as if dealing wasn’t enough, here he was letting this kid suck him off for a hit of heroin. 

 

He was only half hard, but Jim just licked a wet stripe down his length before taking him in. Leonard took in a sharp breath as he felt all of his blood rush to his dick. Jim hollowed his cheeks as he sucked him, one hand wrapped around the base of Leonard’s cock, the other cupped and rolled his balls. 

 

Jim pulled off and his tongue swirled around the head before tracing a protruding vein on the underside. Leonard’s cock glistened with spit and pre-cum. Jim licked and teased for a little longer before he wrapped his lips back around the shaft, his tongue pressed deliciously against Leonard’s cock. 

 

“Fuck!” he muttered and grabbed a fistful of the kid’s hair. 

 

Jim whined around him and Leonard’s hips jerked. Jim looked back up, his jaw relaxed as he moved his hands and let them rest on the back of Leonard’s thighs before nudging his hips forward. 

 

Leonard bucked into his open mouth and groaned as he did, Jim’s tongue brushed the base of his cock as he rocked. Leonard pushed all the way in, and held the kid’s head in place, he could feel Jim breath out though his nose against him. Jim’s grip on his thighs tightened and he swallowed around him. 

 

“Mmm, fuck,” Leonard mumbled, “you like having me down your throat, huh?.”  Jim inhaled sharply before he swallowed again, his throat vibrating with the little noise he could make. 

 

It was too much, Leonard felt himself tense, he tightened his hold on Jim’s hair before he came down his throat. Jim didn’t gag, just swallowed several times taking all of it. He sucked on the tip, tonguing the last the of the cum from the slit before he pulled off and stood. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

 

Jim’s hands were shaking hard now, he held one out and looked at him expectantly. Leonard let out a long breath and tucked himself back into his jeans before pulling a bag out of his jacket, “I expect _cash_ next time,” he said as he pressed it into Jim’s palm. 

 

Jim’s mouth turned up in a facsimile of a smile as he stuffed it in his pocket and turned on his heels. 

 

...

 

Leonard was honestly a little disappointed when Jim showed up with cash two days later.  It didn’t stop him from giving Jim a once over while the kid dug crumpled bills out of his jacket. He had a split lip and a couple of fresh scrapes and Leonard wondered what he’d done to get the cash. 

 

“Hit me,” Jim said holding out the money.  

 

...

 

It was a full week before Jim came to him again, this time sporting a faded black eye and a scabbed-over gash on his forehead. Leonard didn’t believe he’d gone a whole week without a fix, he eyed him questioningly, but said nothing. 

 

“You’re not cheap you know,” the kid said with a sigh, searching through his pockets, “but I've tried it all and you sell the best shit in town, so it’s worth it.”

 

Leonard grabbed his arm, Jim just looked at him blankly, “You went somewhere else?” Leonard said fiercely.

 

Jim tried unsuccessfully to shrug him off. “Yeah, so what?” he said narrowing his eyebrows, “the guy on 8th charges half of what you do Bones.”

 

“My shit isn’t cut with anything, Harry sells garbage,” Leonard snarled, he wasn’t sure why he was so angry. 

 

 “I know, jesus, get off me! I know,” Jim whined, “You told me not to come back to you without cash. Fuck--oww!” Jim squirmed again and Leonard became aware he was holding him hard enough to bruise, he relaxed his grip, but didn’t let go. 

 

“His junk got me through a week for what you’d have charged me for two bags.”

 

Leonard’s throat tightened and he realized he was legitimately upset that Jim had been going to someone else. “I don’t want you going to Harry for your dope.”

 

Jim barked a laugh, “Why do I give a fuck what you want?”  

 

Leonard narrowed his eyes, he didn’t have a good reason. _Because you’re mine_ is all he came up with, which he was pretty sure was not an acceptable answer. He settled for a long moment of intense silence instead. 

 

Jim deflated after a couple seconds then sighed, “Look, Bones, I don’t want to go to someone else, but I can’t afford you anymore.” He was shaking, harder than usual. 

 

“I thought I’d get one more hit from you for old times sake,” he pushed the money he’d been clutching into the pocket of Leonard’s jeans, grazing the pulsing cock trapped in denim as he did. Leonard tensed but Jim didn’t comment, and he reached into Leonard's’ jacket where he knew he kept his stash. 

 

Leonard captured his wandering wrist easily and pulled his hand back. He looked at Jim’s hands, they were trembling, bruised, and full of track marks in all different colors, a couple look infected, some were fresh, others were scared over. Jim was just another junkie, just another kid with a fucked up life, shooting up to numb the pain. Leonard was just one dealer, just one way for Jim to get his fix. He shouldn’t have given two fucks about this kid, but for some reason he did. As screwed up as it was--and he knew it was completely screwed up--his product was pure, and he’d rather Jim shoot good shit than Harry’s scag. 

Leonard was also suddenly aware how painfully hard he was, and that apparently his body wanted to fuck Jim, badly. Talk about irony, Leonard _cared_ about him, but he also wanted to bend Jim over the hood of his car and make him scream. 

 

 _This is a bad idea, this is a colossally awful idea_ , Leonard told himself while he reached into his jacket and fished out two bags for Jim, but he just couldn't let him go. 

 

Jim’s eyes went wide when Leonard gave him both bags, he knew he’d barely scraped together enough for one, but he didn’t say anything.

 

“I’m willing to give you a discount,” Leonard said roughly, his grip Jim held in place, “do you wanna make a deal with me?” Jim nodded without hesitation and trembled like the junkie he was. “I’ll charge you whatever Harry charges. You’re only allowed to buy from me, but I’ll make sure it’s pure H, every time,” he paused but clearly he wasn’t done.

 

Jim eyed him skeptically, “And?” 

 

“And you can make up the difference on your knees,” Leonard told him. Shit, he felt like the devil as he tempted the kid, he had a one way, first-class ticket to hell waiting for him. 

 

“I told you I gave good head,” Jim said with a smirk even as Leonard pushed him down.

 

...

 

And that’s how it was for the better part of six weeks. Leonard took a tiny pay cut and gave Jim his smack for dirt cheap. His shit _was_ the most expensive in town, but a lot of people were willing, and had the funds, to pay for the best. Leonard had to work harder than he really cared to for a few new customers, but once he got them, lowering Jim’s prices didn’t really affect his profits. Although, if he was being honest with himself, even it had affected him, the kid’s mouth more than made up for it.

 

Jim always moaned like a whore when he sucked him, like he fucking loved being on his knees with Leonard’s cock filling his throat. Leonard liked it more than he cared to admit. Sometimes he wondered if that’s how the kid got cash, by sucking dick, but usually he just focused on Jim’s lips around his cock. 

 

...

 

Which was why when turned the corner driving and saw Jim, the first thing he noticed were his lips, and how big of a smile the kid was wearing. Jim walked down the street with a petite woman, she was skinny with wild red hair and surprisingly perky breasts, her face was disproportionately puffy to the rest of her body and her skin had a green cast, she was clearly an addict. Jim never grinned at him like that, just those sarcastic little smirks, and suddenly he hated this woman, which was completely ridiculous.

 

He slowed his car to a drag, and rolled down the window. He called to Jim, “Get your ass over here kid!” Jim jumped and whipped his head around, “Yeah you! You heard me,” Leonard demanded.

 

Jim rubbed the woman’s shoulder where he’d had his hand for second and muttered something that sounded like ‘hang on’ as he approached Leonard’s car. 

 

“Whatd’ya want?”

 

“Who is that?”

 

“Her name is, Fuck Off It’s None of Your Business.”

 

“Don’t dick around with me kid.”

 

Jim knew better than to piss off Bones, he had a good thing going with his dealer, even if he was a bit of a sadist, and it wasn’t worth getting him angry. “Her name’s Gaila.”

 

“No shit? That’s quite a name.” Leonard watched as Jim kicked a rock around on the street. Something irrational like jealousy coursed through him and he realized he wasn’t going to be able to drive away, so he offered Jim the only thing he had to make him stay, “You want a hit?”

 

Jim bit his lip, “I don’t have any cash.”

 

“That’s not what I asked you.”

 

“What do you think Bones?”

 

“You’re gonna fuck her right? She said you could get high and fuck?”

 

Jim turned his head and eyed Gaila for a moment, and then looked back and nodded, “Gotta do something when I'm dry.” 

 

“Well guess what Jim? I don’t sell to her.”

 

His eyebrows narrowed and he raised his hands in a so-fucking-what? gesture. 

 

“The deal only stands if you’re getting your dope from me.”

 

“No, you said I could only _buy_ from you.”

 

“I don’t want a lesson in semantics. Tell her to beat it and get in the car.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Do you wanna keep our deal or not?”

 

Jim puffed up in defiance but made his way back over to Gaila. Leonard watched as her expression turned to exasperation, she flipped him off as she slunk away. 

 

“Get in the car boy.”

 

Jim made a show of slamming the door as he settled in, “Where are we going?” Leonard said nothing as he drove. “Pull over...Or you know what, don’t. I give great road head too,” Jim said as he reached for Leonard’s fly only to have his hand batted away. “The fuck Bones?” Jim looked at him incredulously, “Where are you taking me?”

 

A few blocks later Leonard pulled the car over on a seemingly random street in the nice part of town. This might have been his worst idea ever, but he couldn’t seem to make himself stop. “Here’s tonight’s deal Jim,” he started. 

 

Jim regarded him carefully, shaking like normal, he fought the urge to roll his eyes. He  knew there’d be a deal, he probably wouldn’t put up with Bones' crap if he didn’t have a sexy face and the best smack on the streets. 

 

“I'll give you a bundle, you can take it all at once or save some of it for later, I don’t care.”

 

“Shit, that much?” Jim’s eyes glazed over a little, “I can’t remember the last time I had all that at once.” Leonard watched him as he came back to reality.

 

“What’ll it cost me? Blowing you only gets me half a bag...ah! Oh Bones! You wanna fuck me?” he said with a crooked smile, tracing his teeth with his tongue, a little more pleased than Leonard expected.

 

Leonard thought he’d reached rock bottom five years ago when his divorce was finalized and his ex was granted full custody of their three-year-old daughter. He chain smoked joints every day for six months in a shitty apartment, moping and miserable. He got fired from the hospital during a random drug test that he predictably failed. 

When he couldn’t afford weed and child support anymore, he started dealing. He stopped blazing once the money got good and the pain numbed to a constant, dull ache. He was a good dealer, but he didn't look the part of someone who sold weed, they'd hooked Leonard up with someone who sold smack, and that's where he'd stayed.

But apparently that hadn’t been rock bottom, since here we was: a 35-year-old, divorced, drug dealer, bribing a junkie kid for sex. How had he managed to fuck his life up so majorly twice?

 

“I own you ‘til tomorrow morning,” Leonard said gruffly. God he was embarrassed, he hoped it wasn’t showing, “Do we have a deal, or not?”

 

Jim sighed, teasing Bones like he might say no. Ha! Wasn’t that a joke? All he had to do for ten bags of smack was let his hot, grumpy dealer fuck him. 

Yeah, that was a no brainer. 

 

He was already tingling with anticipation for the bite of the needle and the warm, weightless feeling that would accompany the hit. The feeling that allowed him to forget that he was a twenty-one year old, homeless, orphaned vagrant. He was ready to go to the place that only a high could take him; where it didn’t matter that his brother ran away, leaving him with a shitty excuse for a stepfather who made every day a living hell for Jim until he drank himself to death. The place where he could just feel free and safe. 

 

Dropping the act he said, “Sounds good to me,” and it really, really did. 

 

“Then get your ass out of the car,” Leonard said, voice tinged with aggravation, already climbing out.

 

Jim blinked fast as he took in his surroundings, he didn’t _see_ any shitty motels. They were in a pretty good part of town though, so he switched to looking for hotels, but it was quickly evident that it was a residential area. 

 

Leonard grumbled, “Get off the street kid,” he motioned for Jim to follow him.

 

Jim’s eyes widened in disbelief at the building Leonard was headed towards  _Shit, he must never do this_ , Jim thought, as he realized Bones had literally taken him back to his place. He waited while Bones keyed an access code and the door buzzed open.

 

Once they were in the elevator, Jim pushed him up against the wall, grinding against him. “Hope you fuck as rough as you talk,” he said, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of Leonard’s jeans before sucking on Leonard’s neck just below his ear, “Want you to fuck me harder than you fuck my mouth.” He wanted to make sure Bones knew how much he appreciated their deal. Fucking another addict was one thing, but fucking the dealer wasn’t usually his style, however he was willing to make an exception for Bones and Bones’ stash.

 

“Shit kid,” Leonard said, voice thick, taken aback by his fervor.

 

The doors opened, and Bones pushed him off and jostled them into the hallway. The hallways alone were nicer than anywhere Jim had been in years, lit softly with glass sconces, fancy tiles lining the floor. Bones keyed another code to open his door and pulled Jim inside.

 

When Bones turned on the lights all Jim thought was, _Damn big apartment_ , before he turned back to Bones to ask for his shit.

 

“I know you want to shoot up,” Leonard said dismissively, “but I want you to take a goddamned shower before I fuck you.” He rummaged through the cabinets for a moment before pulling out a few sealed syringes, he still had quite a bit of medical equipment from before he lost his job at the hospital, he tossed them on the table. “Take a shower and then I’ll help you dope up much as you want,” he said while he hunted through another drawer and pulled out a large rubber band. 

 

Jim just leaned against the doorframe quivering and twisting his hands. Leonard opened a closet and threw a towel at him, “I’m not kidding, the bathroom’s in through bedroom.” Jim looked confused, more than anything, as he went to the shower.

 

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath and then slowly exhaling before he opened his safe under the sink with his thumbprint. He pulled out ten bags rubberbanded together, full of the white powder and set them on the table with the syringes before going to locate the remaining necessary items.

 

Jim let the water run all over him, the _hot_ water, he wasn’t sure he could remember the last time he’d had warm water for even half a shower, much less actual hot water. It didn’t matter that he had already finished scrubbing himself down, and washing his hair, he just let the water beat on his back for a minute before shutting it off, toweling himself dry and slinging the towel around his waist. He swayed back out to the kitchen and found Bones sitting at the table.

 

Bones stared Jim’s all but naked body, he felt uncomfortably self conscious. He knew he was modeled black and blue with bruises, and that track marks covered his arms, decorated his feet and spattered his knees. Usually he didn’t care when other people saw his scars, but he could almost sense sympathy from Bones, and that was the last thing he wanted. He hunched into a chair, and tried to shield himself unsuccessfully.

 

The table was so clean and full of sterile equipment that it looked like Bones had gotten it ready for surgery rather than recreational drug use, Bones even had disposable gloves on. Bones said nothing, just watched him intently as Jim prepped enough for three syringes. Jim surveyed his arms for a good vein, usually no one helped him inject, so the veins on his right hand were in much better shape than those on his left. 

 

Leonard watched in morbid fascination as the kid picked an injection site, he settled on the back of his right hand, _the dorsal venous system_ , his brain automatically supplied him, _fragile veins, decently sized, easy to find, but fragile_. Jim presented the hand to Leonard for a second, but before he could even wrap the tourniquet Jim pulled back. 

 

“Have you ever done this before?” Jim was so close to getting his high he was antsy, “Because I don’t want you to blow out this vein because you don’t know what the hell you’re doing.” Bones laughed, he actually fucking laughed at him, Jim had never seen him laugh before, and he didn't understand why any of this was  funny. 

 

“Yeah kid, I know what I’m doing,” he said, still smiling as he wrapped the tourniquet up tightly on his arm, just above his wrist. 

 

He picked up the first syringe, flicked it twice and let a drop roll down the needle before pushing it expertly into the vein protruding from Jim’s hand. Jim’s eyes rolled toward the ceiling before they fell closed when the needle pierced his skin. Leonard had always liked needles for what they were, but what he’d found out in med school, was that he had a thing for giving needles to people too. Leonard pulled the plunger back, just enough to see a tiny bit of blood enter the barrel, checking the seal. Satisfied, He pulled off the tourniquet before slowly pushing the plunger down, releasing the drug into Jim’s veins. Leonard was hard before the barrel was half empty. The kid moaned, not one of his cock-sucking moans, just a breathy relaxed sound as Leonard sent the narcotic though him. 

 

Jim just sat there for a moment, his mouth hanging open, eyes closed, completely still. Leonard pulled the needle out and applies pressure with a sterile pad, “You want the other two now too?” he asked without ceremony. Jim nodded and Leonard repeated the process twice, ending by putting a thick bandaid over the new marks. Doing this to Jim shouldn’t have been a turn on--nothing about this whole fucked up situation should’ve been--but it was, his dick strained against his jeans, he was so hard he could feel the zipper teeth through his boxers. 

 

When Jim opened his eyes a few minutes later he looked so blissed-out that a part of Leonard almost missed using. No longer was Jim that shaking, sad looking boy Leonard always saw on the street. No, Jim looked serene and vaguely happy. 

 

Jim _was_ happy, he felt at ease, like he was wrapped in a giant blanket. He felt like everything was going to be okay for a little while, especially when he leveled his head and saw Bones. Which was stupid really, he’d think it was stupid if he wasn’t high, but he was and Bones had gotten him here, so when he looked at Bones he just smiled and said, “D’ya wanna fuck me now?” Jim was actually looking forward to it, he loved having sex on a good high. 

 

Leonard shucked the gloves and started to feel a little like the monster Jocelyn had accused him of being during their divorce, because yes, he did want to fuck Jim, and really, what did that say about him? “Yeah kid, I really do,” he breathed, pulling Jim up from the chair, he led them to the bedroom. 

 

The bed was soft, and Bones was warm, and Bones was going to take care of him and make him feel good...feel even better. Jim watched contently as Bones undressed, for a moment, he just gawked, Bones wasn’t solid muscle by any means, but he was hot. Then Bones sifted through the wardrobe, and returned to the bed with multiple condoms and tube of lube. The dope was already making him hard, and the man beside him only sped up the process. Bones sat next to him before he pulled the towel off Jim. 

 

“Turn over.” 

 

Jim got on his hands and knees as he did, he heard the crack of the lube cap and seconds later a thick, slick finger pushed against his entrance. It always felt weird, whether he was high, drunk, or--god forbid--sober, letting someone else inside his body was just an odd feeling. 

 

Bones’ finger sunk in to the second knuckle in one fluid motion and Jim whined despite himself. When he willed his muscles unclench, Bones pushed the finger the rest of the way in, he wiggled it inside Jim for a few seconds before thrusting with the single length. After minute or so, Bones slipped another finger alongside the first and they continued to work him open, scissoring inside him, occasionally grazing his prostate, making him pant. 

 

The fingers withdrew for a moment and Jim swore when he heard the lube cap again.  He was not ready for a dick yet, especially not one the size of Bones’, not with only two fingers worth of prep. He couldn't vocalize his objection before the two fingers were back inside him, a third--generously coated with extra lube--nudging it’s way in. Jim relaxed and savored the stretch of a third finger. Pushed deep, Bones stopped his rhythm to exclusively stroke Jim’s prostate and Jim moaned and pushed back, a steady whine in the caught in his throat.

 

Usually he didn’t like being fingered this much. He wondered if he was _too_ strung out or if Bones was really just making him feel that good. He heard foil tear and looked back to see Bones roll a condom on before he coated himself with lube, still finger-fucking Jim with the other hand. 

 

Leonard pulled him up, so Jim’s back was flush against his chest. “Do you want me to go slow Jim?” Leonard rumbles in his ear, “Or do you really want me to fuck you hard, so hard that you’ll feel me for days?” Even though it doubled as dirty talk, he was really giving him a choice, he wasn’t interested in hurting Jim. 

 

Jim couldn’t believe he was actually being asked what he wanted. His drug-addled mind tried to process the implications, but when he took too long to answer, Bones lined his cock up and pushed into Jim, that kick-started his mouth, “Oh shit Bones,” he whimpered, “hard, hard! Fuck me hard!” 

 

Leonard’s cock was still bigger than three fingers and Jim wondered hazily if Bones was going to be able to move at all. Bones was big and he hadn’t bottomed in a while, but the drugs coursing though his veins insisted he relax, so he did, and after a short moment, the only thing that concerned him was how long he was going to last. 

 

Leonard grunted and began to move, he had no choice but to go slow at first, Jim was hot and almost too tight around him. With every stroke the head of his cock skimmed Jim’s prostate. Jim made a litany of needy little noises that only intensified when Leonard snapped his hips and quickened the pace. Jim reached back, running his hands over Leonard’s body, pulling him closer. Leonard responded by wrapping one of his hands around Jim’s dripping cock. 

 

Jim hadn’t know he was so close, he usually lasted forever when he was high, but the firm pressure around him from Bones set him over the edge and suddenly he was hit with a wall of pure sensation and pleasure. He was completely gone when he came in Bones’ hand, the narcotic pulling him even higher, the space he was in took him away from the truth, away from the ever present pain that had made itself his constant companion, now he just felt euphoric and whole.

 

When Jim returned to his body, and Leonard knew when that was because the broken, wordless sounds turn back into his name, he lowered Jim back to the bed and continued fucking him, hard just like he promised, just like he wanted to. 

 

“Booooones,” Jim’s whine continued, “ _Please._ ”

 

“Please what?” Leonard growled, “You just came.” Leonard pulled all the way out, before slamming back in, liking the way Jim threw his back head. “What do you want?” he relinquished. 

 

Jim didn’t have an answer, so he just pushed back to meet Bones’ hips. Bones covered Jim with his body and bit the skin where his shoulder met his neck. Jim mewled and hung his head. Even though he was spent and there was no way he could get hard again right now, he was still flying, and every place Bones touched him sent him higher.

 

Jim kept clenching around him, like he was trying to hold him in, hoping to drive him mad. Leonard continued to fuck him, hearing the dull pounding of blood in his ears he knew he was about to break. His hand skimmed Jim’s chest, he stopped to roll one of Jim’s nipples between his fingers and Jim bucked underneath him, crying out and squeezing tight around him. It pushed him over the edge and Leonard came with a groan, buried inside him, blunt nails dug into Jim’s skin. Jim’s body buckled with Leonard’s full weight on him and they sunk down on the mattress.  

 

He pulled out and Jim made a choked noise. Jim didn’t move as Leonard took off the condom, got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He tied up and tossed the rubber in the trashcan before he went to the sink and splashed water on his face. He was almost surprised when the man that starred back at him in the mirror didn’t have horns or black eyes since he was sure he’d become the devil. He dried his face while rationalizing that he should have Jim again before his appearance caught up with him

 

...

 

Several hours later, Jim had long since dozed off; Leonard was exhausted, but he was unable to stop looking at the sleeping figure beside him. He ran his fingers along the needle marks that covered Jim, making nonsensical patterns out of them, like constellations. Even scarred and imperfect Jim was lovely. 

 

Leonard shook his head, suddenly terrified that somehow along the way, he’d actually fallen for this strung-out, broken, junkie kid. He wasn’t willing to think about that, so instead he jostled Jim awake and when Jim looked at him with heavy dark eyes, Leonard told him, “Gonna fuck you again,” before he hitched up one of Jim’s legs and tore open another foil pack. 

 

Jim relaxed back into the pillows, his breath caught as Bones pushed in, he was already open and slick, so it just felt good and familiar. He closed his eyes, submitted to the sensation and let Bones make him _feel_. 

 

...

 

Jim woke up twitchy and more sore than usual, he looked around the room as he tried to figure out where he was. He blinked at the bandaid on his hand, remembering. He sat up, and marveled at the fact that it was morning and Bones hadn’t thrown him back to the street yet. 

 

Leonard came out the bathroom clad in only boxers, he toweled his wet hair and looked at the kid. He’d gone back to shaky, dull eyed, sober Jim. Leonard wasn’t even sure if he still had heartstrings left to be tugged on, but something in his chest ached faintly. 

 

Jim’s eyes brightened a little when he saw Bones. He got out of the bed, his ass throbbed as he moved and when he stood he felt lube dripping out of him, sliding down the backs of his thighs. “Before I go,” Jim asked hesitantly, as he pulled on his grimy, long forgotten clothes, “can you shoot me up again?”

 

...

 

Two days later just when Leonard was about to call it a night, digging his keys out of his jacket, there were suddenly hands on him. He was not sure what part of the darkness Jim had emerged from, but he was there out of nowhere, fingers hooked in Leonard’s belt loops, “Hey Bones,” he said before he sunk down to his knees.

 

“Stop it,” Leonard said softly. He pulled Jim up, “Just stop.” 

 

He looked dumbfounded and empty until Leonard opened the car door, “Gonna make you feel good, okay?”

 

“Bet you say that to all your customers,” Jim said his face and his voice entirely unreadable. 

  
Leonard considered pretending like Jim hadn't spoken, or making a snide remark, Leonard considered a lot of things. Instead he simply answered, “No, just you,” as he put Jim in his car. 

 

...

 

After they were back in his apartment, he filled Jim’s veins full of smack, and started to dress the injection site. While his hands worked on the marked up arm, Jim angled his head up and kissed him. 

 

Leonard recoiled instantly, _that_ was never part of their deal, it was too close to something Leonard couldn’t handle. Jim reached out with his free hand to touch Leonard’s face absently, before he leaned closer and whispered dreamily, “It’s okay,” then captured Leonard’s lips again. 

 

Leonard knew nothing was okay. He knew there could be no happy ending--for either of them--but he didn’t care. For now, he was content to let Jim be his opium. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something like this, I did a lot of research about heroin addiction/addicts while writing. If anyone were to look at my search history they'd think I was going to start doing a lot of hardcore drugs. I hope I did okay, if there's something glaringly inaccurate please let me know, I am totally open to comments/critiques!


End file.
